clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tigernose
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10] Userpage Dear Tigernose, This is Favegirljb6. When I logged on the Wiki and looked at my user page, I noticed it was locked. Why? Is it because I edited it too much? If I did, I didn't mean to exceed my privledges. I was only just learning how to use all the tools on the editing bar and sometimes I made mistakes in my editing so I hit the edit button again and fixed them then myslef. Is it possible you could unblock it again and I'll promise to be more careful not! I'm really sorry Sincerely, Favegirljb6 Category:G-Notice Import Can I have the right to import? You need extra users doing so, and I can do so right now. Please respond today, so I can import the maximum --Upgrader 23:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Forget about that, I already got them. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Hello Tigernose, I'm Courageman. You see, the Water articles are out of date. The Celebration of Water is a week to go, not now. We should follow the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt 2010 article I created. It is happening today. Plus, the Water Dojo's not even the Waterfall but it is, except it's inside it. Can we or you fix this problem? New Wiki Dear Tigernose, This is Favegirljb6. Since the wiki is moving to a new place, I am worried about my userpage on the old wiki. I don't know how to move my userpage to the new wiki so I was wondering if you could move it for me or at least tell me how I could do it myself? Thanks! Favegirljb6 Front Page Requesting Pin and Free Item updates on main page. Thank you. -Imdill3 15:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :k, you should add a link to the main page :P. -Imdill3 17:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not what I meant, we still have a good 4 or 5 editors here, a link to the new site on the main page would be beneficial (Or if there is one, make it noticeable). -Imdill3 17:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Jason McMartin vandalised! Help!!! Jason McMartin Vandalised Aunt Arctic and Gary the Gadget guy pages!!! Stop Him!!! Skipper Hi, I have a question! How can I put these kind of templates for my profile? Send something back, thanks. Konoss 21:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, how do you put templates to put on your profile? Konoss 21:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You like me. Puffle339 15:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi. How do you put a template on your page? Operation: Vandalism Strike Hello Administrator Tigernose! The wiki is under attack and we need help from all. Our intel has said that anonymous users are our primary suspects. Please, lead the administrators and others including me. Tell V-Rex, he's the founder of this organization. Courageman, out! Chroro Q Hey there, it's SwiftEscudo here. I haven't heard anything new about the move involving the Choro Q wiki. If you know where it is now please send me an email at SwiftEscudo@hotmail.com Thanks! -- 07:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why the heck is my page locked? What I said above. I wanna edit my page but its locked. Can you tell me why? --Harry Potter books rule! 20:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) WHAT???!!! You mean, we are focusing now on the new one?! That means we will leave the old one vandalized until it is under Un-Club Penguin Wikia's control! I've seen Prkr5885 and Syko in UnCP Wiki and I've seen them vandalized some pages! Yeah, they left swearing with bad acts on the pages. Like f*** and bad***, s**t, and bulls**t. Pls. don't ban me for saying these words, I said them with *. C stands for corndogs, YUM!!! 2:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Tigernose, My request has been on the Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for Rollback page for some time and was wondering if you could grant me those rights or even Bureaucrat rights since the other 2 Bureaucrats didin't login sice January (17th I think.) Thanks, --Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisim On Cadence Page A user named Afc recently uploaded a photo to the wiki (which can be seen below), which had NOTHING to do with Club Penguin, or any of it's characters, and he/she added that photo to the Cadence page. I have deleted the photo from the page, but it still remains. If you could, please review the history for the page, delete the photo, and talk to the user and/or block him/her. Thanks. Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 23:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) System Defender Page Is Superteddy66 really attacking the EPF? People have been putting random and fake villains on the System Defender Page. But are they really fake? I threw my sandwich at the Subway guy! Singin' heyo! Where's my mayo?! 15:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) A new comments section? Unregistered contributors pop-up every so often to "help" and sometimes leave comments that would probably fit better in the comments section. Since most "wiki-unfamiliar contributors" will not know how to use talk pages, is it possible that this wiki's comments are activated at the bottom similar to the Farmville wiki? That way we might avoid edits like this one: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Puffle_Food&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=455405 Sounds like he/she is trying to help but I bet she/he would have left that in the comments section if they could. Also I see that a lot of people have left this wiki, and gone to another off Wikia. I believe the homepage should be updated to avoid people attempting to contact those who have left. To be more specific, the "Penguin of The Month" section. If the poll results are not current; it is probably best to remove them. The user page makes it too obvious that he's gone away from Wikia and where to go find him. --Liliana (my talk). 21:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello there, I'm Rookie321, and I just wanted to say "Hello" to one of the most active penguins of this wiki! As you may know I am new and I was hoping that you could help me become a better wiki user. I'm not forcing you but it would be cool if you DID show me the ropes. Well anyway, "Hello" again! (Or should I say good-bye?) I make such a good agent!I make such a good agent! -Rookie hi tigernose! Do you play club penguin??? If you do please tell me your username!! anyways i love all your work on the wikis!! Especielly on club penguin ones becuase thats my total favorite game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Gabriel0216 22:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) vandel tiger nose ther is a user advertizing about the magectehcneah he renames pages stupid things and vandilzes pages pleas ryokyblock him and tund the microchip123 page about karyoky! ps his name is luis gabrial redor! hi hi im new pleas give my a user prileges i feel like im still an anomanis user help meeeeee!!!!Tracotaper 18:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Help! i cant make pages help meeeee!!!!@ What are you talking about?????? -Puffle339 13:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New-Old Hi. Did you know about ClubPenguinMaster? He blocked me on the new wiki, so I moved back to this wiki. --Eggy14368 13:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... Nevermind no copy What happened to Mwa Mwa Penguins article? Hello Tigernose, What happened to It's Article? But it was deleted for unknown reason Admin Possibility Hey Tigernose! I see that many of the Admins on this Wiki have moved on to the new one. I have been ridding this site of spam, vandalism, and grammar and spelling mistakes. I think I would be a great addition to the Admin team since I am very active with updating the Wiki. Since most of the Admins are on the new Wiki, I could keep this one up-to-date and fresh. My user page is always filled with fun things to do, which could very well attract users to the Wiki. Whenever I see any mistake (spelling, capitalization, etc.) or vandalism, I am quick to edit the page. I am rapidly becoming familiar with the Wikia formatting, so I hope you consider this letter. Thanks! --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 13:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but when you wrote on my talk page, you said, and I quote you 'After seeing your great edits here, we are offering you the chance to become part of the administration at the new Club Penguin Wiki. We have also noticed many people here want to become new admins'. Does that mean you want me to become an admin? Because if it does, yes, but sorry if I've mis-understood that. Thank you and I'm sorry again to bother you. Misty Kitty (Yell at me here) 22:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll Be Going To The New Wiki!I'll Come Here Too!Thanks!Hope I Can See You In The Club Penguin!Happy Medivial Quest! Terler Tempates How do I add templates to my user page? Patti Poppy1 03:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Patti Poppy1 whats up?! hey! how u doing? im back probably to stay but i cant promise well see you later and if u can tell me how to get on the chat again plz!--:EuropeaI'm bored 13:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't understand why you're being so harsh. It insults me how hard you're trying to get rid of this "old hunk of vandalism". I have a lot of metaphors to use, so get ready. If half of your family moved to Switzerland but you really loved your country, you would not move with them. That's the same deal as this. If we are more comfortable and enjoy this Wiki more than the new one, we can't be forced to move. I like this Wiki because it is familiar, friendly, and has dedicated users. This is just my opinion, but the new Wiki seems cold and dead with the plain white and gray theme. Time for another metaphor. You say that Wikia is making money off this site. Yeah. It is. What's wrong with that? Disney makes money. Are we boycotting them? No. They make us pay lots of money for Membership. Are we quitting Club Penguin? No. What's wrong with making money? The money doesn't even come from us. Every company and business must make money to thrive! Does that mean that every company's greedy? No. It doesn't. It just means that they're trying to get by. If workers didn't get paid (by being "greedy", as you call it), they couldn't buy essential needs for their families. Wikia needs money to pay workers, make updates, cover funds, among many other things. Why does making money upset you so much? If you don't want to take care of this Wiki anymore, that's not my problem. I can revive it and help it grow if I think it's right, which I do. You can take care of yours, I can take care of this one. We have rights! I won't be forced if this is my decision. If I get banned for sending this message of complete opinion, it will definitely not help your image. Please just consider my thoughts carefully. I don't want to make this problem any bigger. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) agree TRACOTAPER! ' '( lets roll out! )' ' insert coolnes hear ' 22:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Agree.Old hunk of vandalism is a bad word.I don't care if this wiki is better than the new.Both wikis have mistakes of making popular of users.Penguin of the Month is an example.Terler New/Old I just feel like... I don't want all of this hard work to go to waste. [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 12:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Oh! Are you okay? I've never broken a bone and I don't think I want to... I hope you get better soon! Thanks for clarifying this, but... I just feel so much more familiar with the tools on this wiki! If someone could show me how to upload a picture on the new one and other basic tools, I might actually switch. But as simple as it is, I can't figure out the small functions... I've been trying to upload a picture for months but I can't find how to! I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing. Here, I know what to do and how to do it, but there, I can't understand any of it... If you could help me get familiar, I could edit more easily and would probably make the switch. Now that you put it that way, I understand. I think I would actually like to switch, but as I said before, I'm not very familiar with the whole thing. Thanks so much for helping me with this! I also have one more question... All of the Admins' names are in green except for the recent ones like me. I edited the CSS to fit this, but nothing changed. Could you help me with this? I'm sorry for arguing last time... I was being unreasonable. Thanks again! [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 22:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Why do you really want me on the new wiki if I'm not a good editor? I would only make the new one worse. And don't say you don't think that... I'm not really sure why you voted "Against" for me anyway. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. :P [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 02:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Back! You're back!Are you?Really?!Yes or No? Terler (Talk) The lake is awesome! Hiya buddy! Hey Tiger, how ya doin? I haven't seen you in a loooong time. By the way, why don't you hardly ever edit? [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's what I meant. I know you're full time on the new wiki, but I never see you edit there. That's what I meant. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 17:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New wiki down I tried visiting the new wiki (from your blog) but it said "Error 404" when I got there. New wiki down I tried visiting the new wiki (from your blog) but it said "Error 404" when I got there. 22:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : its being fixed. 23:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Okay, thanks for telling me. I did in fact see the design on your page, but that was months ago and I was really confused about why it looked different when I edited it than the real page! I did get it from somebody who used a red background, so I just turned it black and put my own text in. Thank you... Yet the community left :'( Thanks! Sorry, I was in a really terrible mood (tired, cranky) so I snapped at you and Awesome335 and I really regret it. (: [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:21, July 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Could you please get on the IRC? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 23:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What? Hmm? No way! I'm moving... You weren't on IRC when I decided. :) [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 19:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) O o O wassup pplz idk: im new just call me anna and im 13!!!!im a great leader i have alot of pplz and friends on club penguin thank you! Anna603 Questions to publish... Hi tiger nose i was wondering how i could publish a page for the clubpenguin wiki and how i could do that because im new here and i would like to publish a great page i love typeing and i like to publish alot so if u could leave a message on my page that would help alot! Thankyou very much! Anna603 August,25.2011 Wont let me publish... I tryed to do a page on the ski hill because thats were the August 25.2011 Sled race party is at and it says i have no permission to publish a page... Thankyou, Anna603...August 25.2011 11:11 am Wanna Chat? Hey did you wanna chat by any chance got kinda bored of not talking to anyone. Thanks! :) Anna603 (P.S when i wanna have my own chat nothing shows up on it soo i dont think its working) Game On! Help Hello i was putting a pic on my page but does not make me upload my photo please tell me how to put my pic on my all about me -Sincerly, Redidy How? Hey Im asking who can you protect pages on this wikia when your not an administrator? 123johnpaul (talk) 16:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul :He cant protect pages. He used to be an admin long ago, but not now. -Watatsuki (talk) 17:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC)